


In a Hell of Trouble

by Suzzysnips



Series: How the Mighty Have Fallen [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Devil would be an awesome dad and I will stand by that, Gen, THAT IS ALL.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: Twenty years have passed since we last saw our hero's Cuphead and Mugman, the two (and King Dice) are even proud father's! And even better no hide nor hair of the Devil has been seen since his defeat! But that's gonna change.....one day the Devil comes back to Inkwell but he doesn't have plans of revenge...and he looks afraid.What kind of trouble did the (former) King of Hell get himself into?





	1. Prologue

The residents of Inkwell we’re all having a wonderful time, even the more reserved Cagney. As the island was throwing the twentieth anniversary of them saving Inkwell and it’s debtor’s from eternal servitude of the Devil. The Baroness’s ball room was filled to the brim as Cuphead and Mugman talked with their wives Baroness Von Bon Bon and Cala. As their children, Seacup and Cherry, played with Princess Dice, King Dice’s daughter.

“I can’t believe it’s been twenty years since then.” Cuphead said,

“I know! I remember when y’all we’re just little tykes!” Cala said and both Cuphead and Mugman blushed. Meanwhile, across the room King Dice was talking to Baroness the two getting along fairly well.

“Have you even heard from the Devil since his defeat?” Porkrind asked,

“No, I ran off after my soul contract was burnt and when I came to the casino a week later the Devil was gone. He most likely fled back to Hell, I’m surprised he hasn’t come back for revenge though.” King Dice said shuttering at the mention of his old boss. Porkrind nodded scratching his chin,

“I know it seems a bit odd.” He said. And just as the two we’re about to change the subject did the ball room doors bust open. Sargent Gumbo Gumbull came into the room with wheezing breathes looking as if he’d seen a ghost. Once he got enough air back into his lungs he looked over to Cuphead and Mugman.

“The Devil is back!” He blurted, and everyone gasped some looking fearful while others looked angry. Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other before forming one of their hands into their famous gun position, with looks of determination in their eyes.

“Where is he?” Cuphead said,

“He should be just about to pass the castle!” Gumbo said and the two cups ran through the halls and outside in record speed as the guards got equipped and the party go-ers watched from the windows. Cuphead and Mugman met the warm summer air of the night and came down the castle path just in time to stop the Devil himself.

“Alright, Devil, we can either do this the easy way….” Cuphead said,

“Or the hard way!” Mugman finished as they both got ready to shoot. The Devil looked at the two cups, at first very surprised, but he soon relaxed gaining a slightly annoyed and tired sigh.

“Listen Mugman, Cuphead I am not in the mood for any of this. I’m……occupied.” The Devil said as he looked at the thing he was holding in his arms, it was then Cuphead and Mugman noticed. The thing the Devil was holding the thing like you would a baby as the thing was wrapped in a blanket. Cuphead and Mugman then saw that the Devil was carting a few boxes behind him on a trolley with his tail. The two raised an eyebrow going back to aiming at the Devil.

“Occupied with _what_?” Mugman said, the Devil seemed to not expect the question as a look of surprise again flashed on his face.

“Uhhh….just responsibilities.” The Devil said obviously lying, it seemed as if the “King” of Hell had lost his touch. And it was then the thing squirmed in the Devil’s grasped, the grown tightened his grip on the thing. “Look, I don’t have time for this.” He said pushing past Cuphead and Mugman, the two we’re left shocked. That is until Cuphead tried to shoot only for Mugman to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t. Leave him be.” Mugman said, as he could sense something was very wrong.

And he was right.


	2. Soother

Cuphead and Mugman walked back into the ball room and they we’re immediately approached by the whole Isle.

“Why didn’t you shoot at him?” Beppi said,

“Do y’all know what he’s carryin'?” Hopus asked and the questions ranged from that luckily Cuphead was able to stop it at the simple raising of his hand.

“Don’t worry, Mugs and I got this. You guys enjoy the rest of the party.” Cuphead said and the party eventually got back into the swing of things, the two then we’re left the room and walked down the hallway back to the entrance.

“Did you see what was in the Devil’s arms?” Mugman said,

“Yeah, I hope it isn’t what I think it is.” Cuphead said. His brother simply shrugged,

“If it isn’t that then what else could it be?” Mugman said. And Cuphead sighed knowing his brother was right on this, but he still hoped he was wrong. Suddenly though the two boys we’re stopped by a voice,

“Hey, hold up!” A familiar voice rang. The two looked behind them to see King Dice,

“Dice, what are you doing? Head back to the party.” Cuphead said.

“No way, the Devil is back and if he’s up to somethin' I’m gonna face him!” King Dice said, Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other.

“But what about your wife and daughter?” Mugman said,

“I told Doll where I was heading and told her to keep an eye on Princess.” King Dice smoothly replied. Cuphead smacked his forehead,

“What about our wives and children? You have to be there in order to assure them we are okay.” Mugman said. King Dice smirked,

“I told them you guys we’re off to hunt the Devil and I promised them I’d make sure you both stayed in one piece.” He said crossing his arms in victory. Mugman and Cuphead stole another look from each other and sighed.

“Fine.” They both said, King Dice’s smile broadened as he followed Cuphead and Mugman. The three remained silent as they all thought, why was the Devil back here? The whole Isle had expected the Devil to come rising from the earth with murderous intent, but no. Instead, he was walking through the Isle totting a trolley and carrying something in his arms. The pieces just didn’t fit right,

“You don’t think he has in his arms what I think he has…..right?” King Dice said concern lacing his voice. Mugman and Cuphead both shrugged,

“I hope he doesn’t.” Cuphead said.

“It’s….hard to say, but that’s why we’re going after him.” Mugman said, as him and the others we’re met with the warm summer air. The three then headed in the direction of the old rundown Casino, they had a feeling the Devil was heading there.

* * *

 The Devil looked at his once glorious casino, and he was shock and devastated by what he saw.

The place was in ruins.

The paint on the casino had paled and was now peeling off, the sign that once sparkled like stars was now in pieces on the ground. The doors appeared to have been partially ripped off as they we’re barely hanging from their rusted hinges. The Devil sighed and used one had to hold the bundled up thing and another to bring a box in. He placed the box just past the casino doors and looked around before unwrapping the form. Once the Devil was sure no one was around he unbundled the thing.

He placed the large blanket on the floor right next to the box and set the newly-revealed demon baby down. The demon baby had thick fur just like the Devil except the baby’s fur was a glittery, platinum-silver color while the tips of his fur we’re colored black. The baby wore a orphan blue onesie and a large poofy diaper underneath as his tail twitched. The baby looked to be just waking up as his yellow eye’s slowly opened, he had red irises just like his father. The baby had little nubs of horns sticking out of the top of his head, and finally two small fangs stuck out from the baby’s mouth.

The baby yawned and giggled when it’s saw it’s father.

“Hello Soother, did you sleep well?” The Devil gently said, Soother responded with a goofy smile. The grown demon chuckled but as soon as he turned his back to get another box he heard Soother start to cry. The Devil spun back around his heart racing in fear and worry, but as soon as Soother saw his father was facing him he giggled. The grown demon sighed but gave a warm smile before going through the box next to him. He then pulled out some formula, a bottle of water, a rechargeable baby bottle warmer, and a large baby bottle.

The Devil took the baby bottle and poured water in it before putting a tablespoon of formula in it, he then screwed the top back on and shook it before putting it on the bottle warmer. And as he put everything up Soother looked at the bottle with greedy hunger. As soon as the Devil put everything (minus the baby bottle and the bottle warmer of course) back in the box the bottle warmer beeped. The Devil took the bottle out of the machine and handed it to Soother. Soother babbled happy baby gibberish before happily suckling on the bottle.

The Devil chuckled and put the bottle warmer up before going back to work he wrapped his tail around Soother and carried the infant with him as he held the box. The grown demon walked up the stairs that used to lead to the casino workers rooms, but with his influence things changed upstairs. As soon as the Devil got to the second floor there we’re only two doors, one that would lead to his room the other would lead to his son’s future nursery. A part of the Devil’s mind told him to put his son on the second room, but no he couldn’t. Not until he knew his son (and to a lesser extent himself) would be safe, so the demon walked to the first door which had his name engraved on a plaque.

The Devil then used a hand to open the door, and he was relieved to see that his room was (mostly) intact. The large bed he used to rarely sleep on occasion was perfectly intact with its covers neat, a bedside drawer sat by the bed with an expired bottle of whiskey and one of his ‘toys’ on the top. The Devil blushed and quickly put the box down before putting the toy in the drawer with all the others.

 _‘I’ve got to find a more secure place for these.’_ The Devil said, he then placed Soother on the bed who was still guzzling down the bottle of warm milk. The grown demon was then just about to open the box but that was before he heard a soft thud from outside and his ears fell back in response. The Devil jumped his fur fluffing out as his tail went rigid, on instinct he quickly took his son who looked a bit fearful as well as he sucked faster on the bottle out of fear. The demon walked outside his room and hesitantly walked down the stairs and to the entrance, his tail wrapped around his son’s. But the Devil’s (and Soother's) fear was unwarranted when they saw King Dice, Cuphead, and Mugman.

A box had fallen off the trolley and it’s contents we’re spilling out as the three men we’re trying to pick up the items. The Devil’s eyes glowed as his forked tongue stuck out and hissed. That snapped King Dice’s, Mugman’s, and Cuphead’s attention to the “king” of Hell. The Devil held his son close as he dove back into the casino.

The last thing King Dice, Mugman, and Cuphead saw was the Devil’s and Soother’s adjoined tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soother is cute and you know it.


	3. Help

Cuphead, Mugman, and King Dice watched as the Devil slinked off with the baby demon who had just used a hand to grab a blanket from the floor. The three knew it was a very, very, very bad idea to go into the Devil’s old workplace especially when it was clear he wanted to be left alone. But the three we’re also incredibly curious now that they caught a glimpse of what they we’re sure was a baby demon. Cuphead, Mugman, and King Dice looked at one another and nodded but just as they we’re about to get inside did the trolley and the fallen box seemingly come into the casino on their own. And in a matter of seconds the doors we’re covered in a red glow as they straightened themselves and locked shut.

When the glow died down the men realized the atmosphere around the rundown establishment now felt hot yet clammy at the same time.

“Well, I guess that’s it then.” King Dice said as Cuphead gave an annoyed huff, the two then walked off as Mugman gave the casino one more curious glance before joining the others.

* * *

 The next day Inkwell was….well to put it lightly everyone was on edge. They had heard from the hero’s (and King Dice) that the Devil was at the casino and didn’t want to be disturbed. Though that didn’t stop people from throwing rocks at the establishment (mainly children).

Evening came on the isle and King Dice had just came home to find his wife Pirouletta in the kitchen. His daughter was currently on the living room floor playing solitaire. Princess Dice had a slender figure like her mother’s and a dice head that was one size smaller then her fathers. The girl had golden colored dots on her dice head, golden colored eyelids, lime green eyes, and she (oddly enough) had blonde hair that was loosely tied into a bun. Princess Dice wore a pair of jodhpur jeans and a sunset orange short-sleeve shirt.

“Hey pop!” Princess said having a New York accent,

“How’s daddy’s little Princess?” King Dice said with a chuckle as he ruffled his daughters hair.

“Oi! Don’t mess up my hair!” Princess exclaimed blushing a bright gold, her father chuckled again.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been inside all day.” King Dice said,

“Naw, I’ve been inside for about an hour. But pop….I’ve been meanin’ to ask, why are your cards alive but mine ain’t?” Princess said as she looked up at her father she had been wanting to have magic card pets but her father kept saying it was impossible. King sighed and undid his daughter’s bun as he took out the purple scrunchie and redid it.

“That’s because the cards I’ve got we’re made by the Devil, I can’t give sentience to your cards.” He said, Princess sighed as she looked at her cards. She then gained a smile as her lime green eyes sparkled, and King Dice immediately didn’t like where this was going.

“Pooooooop~” Princess said,

“Princess….don’t…” King Dice warned.

“Can’t the Devil do it now? He’s here on Inkwell!” Princess said as she scrambled her cards up into a stack,

“Princess.” King Dice said firmly but he went unheard. Princess ignored it however said her cards we’re now in a neat stack.

“He hasn’t done anything bad, and he could’ve! Me and the other kids think he might be good now! Well, maybe not all of them, but still!” She said,

“Princess!” King Dice said raising his voice but his daughter still ignored him.

“I know it’s crazy! But it could happen! We could get him a real home, a job, maybe even a—” Princess continued until she was cut off,

“ **PRINCESS!** ” King Dice screamed and his daughter winced dropping her cards on the floor. Princess then gained a hurt and mad expression on her face as tears glimmered in the corners of her eyes. King Dice sighed and put the cards back in a stack before holding out the cards for his daughter to take.

“I’m sorry Princess, but the Devil’s the devil. He can’t just magically turn good, you and the kids know this he’s the king of sins. You can’t trust him, trust me, I know this. Just please stay away from the casino and away from the Devil, alright?” He said, Princess looked at her father for a split second before she smacked the cards out of his hands and hit the floor. Before King Dice could react however Princess stormed off tracking up the stairs and in a few moments the house shook as a door was slammed hard. The man sighed and stacked up the cards once more before putting them on the coffee table. King Dice would talk to his daughter later once she cooled down.

“She took that better then I expected.” A voice said and King Dice turned around to see Pirouletta, the man however didn’t smile instead he shook his head.

“I just hope she dosen’t go doing anything stupid, I did something dumb when I was a kid and I still regret it to this day.” King Dice said, Pirouletta smiled and walked over to her husband. She held his head up forcing King Dice to lock eye’s with her.

“Dicey, don’t worry yourself, I’m sure Princess will make the right decision.” Pirouletta said,

“I know, but with the Devil you can’t be sure.” King Dice said and Pirouletta tensed up at the mention of her former noses name.

“Uh….yeah….about that….” Pirouletta said,

“What is it?” King Dice said. The Russian woman sighed and pulled out a white envelope that read: to Dice. King Dice’s blood ran cold as he saw the handwriting, he only knew one person with handwriting that neat.

“It can’t be from….” He said before Pirouletta interrupted,

“It has to be.” She said. King Dice took the envelope and opened it before pulling out and unfolding a white piece of paper.

_Dear Dice,_

_Yeah it’s me ~~the king of Hell~~ the Devil, I ~~knew~~ ~~figured~~ ~~expected~~ knew you’d know it was me when you saw my handwriting. So I might as well get to it cut to the chase, ~~I need~~  my son needs ~~your help~~  your assistance. My… ~~responsibility~~ ~~spawn~~ ~~offspring~~ son is running low on necessities he needs. And I can’t go out ~~cause I’m terrified something might happen to him~~ cause I don’t want to deal with those ~~Inkwimps~~ Inkwell ~~rats~~ residents. ~~When~~ If you agree ~~I need~~ ~~we want~~ he has to have these things._

_• Formula_  
_• Baby food_  
_• Teething cookies_  
_• Diapers (I really need those)_  
_• Baby wipes_  
_• Baby power_  
_• Rash cream_  
_• A small music box of some sort_  
_• A stuffed animal_  
_• And a highchair_

_I know this is a lot but ~~I really~~ he really needs your help. And ~~I really need~~ he needs you to buy them tonight. Please, ~~I can’t do this on my own~~ he can’t survive without help._

~~_Yours Truly,_ ~~  
~~_Love,_ ~~  
_~~Faithfully,~~ _

_The Devil ~~(the king of Hell)~~_

King Dice blinked when he saw the note, this….this was from the Devil…right? Even before he had read the letter he could feel the anguish, embarrassment, and desperation in it. King Dice could also read a few of the things that had been scrawled out, the Devil seemed to really need some help.

“Pirouletta, how much money do we have for a just-in-case-we-need-monkey scenario?” King Dice asked, Pirouletta looked surprised before thinking about it.

“Eh….I’d say…like….three hundred bucks, why do you ask?” She said, King Dice showed Pirouletta the letter.

“I think the Devil is in over his head.” He said, and Pirouletta looked at the letter in shock, joy, and disbelief.

* * *

 The Devil sat in his room trying to calm a sobbing Soother, the demon baby’s wails we’re muffled by a pacifier with a strap tied around the infant’s face as the baby cried tears of blood. The grown demon held his son in his arms and gently pat his back. The Devil prayed to God (he couldn’t believe he was praying to God of all gods) that King Dice would show up, he knew Soother was hungry and he had nothing to feed his son! Suddenly though a knock on the door came and, ignoring all fears, the Devil went downstairs and opened the door. The grown demon was relieved to see that King Dice was at the door who was holding four large paper bags.

“Thank God your—I mean, what took you so long get inside!” The Devil said quickly correcting himself, he then walked inside his tail tensely twitching. King Dice walked in his brow furrowed in confusion, what was going on with the Devil (except for having a son of course).

“Do you have a nursery for him?” King Dice asked,

“Yes, but it’s not quite done yet, you can set everything down in there.” The Devil said as him and his ex-right-hand-man walked up the stairs, and once him and King Dice got upstairs he opened the nursery door and allowed the man to walk in first. The grown demon followed still holding onto Soother, and to King Dice he knew the Devll had been lying when he said “it’s not quite done”. The place wasn’t even halfway done! The walls paint was peeling and flaking off, the floor was very dusty. And the only things that we’re in the room that even resembled the start of a nursery was a bottle warmer, a large blue blanket, and a large baby bottle.

Finally King Dice turned around to face the Devil,

“Do you even have a crib for him?” He said as he put his bags down. The Devil shook his head no, King Dice sighed honestly not even where to start telling the Devil why he should’ve gotten help right away. “Well I can’t help set up until this room is spotless, Devil, can you get the broom?” The dice-headed-man said, the Devil tensed up holding his still bawling son close. King Dice sighed and walked over holding out his hands.

“I’ve held a baby before Devil.” He said, the Devil looked as if he wanted to argue but found that it wouldn’t matter much in the end. The Devil hesitantly handed Soother to King Dice and quickly walked off to find the broom. King Dice then used this opportunity to get a good look at Soother. The demon baby continued to cry for a few moments before he saw King Dice, and then he began to cry even louder. King Dice felt his heart leap into his throat, he didn’t want the Devil to think he was hurting his son (that would not end well).

It was then the man heard the door open and to his surprise he saw Mugman, the younger man smiled sheepishly when he saw the two.

“Mugman? What are you doing here?” King Dice said,

“I saw you heading to the casino and decided to follow, I had to sneak in here to avoid the Devil. Is that his son?” Mugman said walking over to the taller man before him.

“Yep and he’s very protective of him.” King Dice said, Mugman looked at Soother as if inspecting a famous art peace.

“He’s…..he’s actually pretty cute.” Mugman said, as King Dice lowered himself down to the cups level so Mugman could see Soother better. The cup frowned slightly when he saw (and heard) Soother crying, suddenly though he smiled and tickled the baby demon. As soon as Mugman began to tickle Soother the baby’s tears stopped as he began to laugh. Soother kicked his feet as his tail twitched from the forced laugher, King Dice and Mugman smiled but that lasted for a second before the door opened. The Devil came in holding a broom, as soon as the demon saw Soother in Mugman’s something snapped.

The grown demon dropped the broom and flames danced on the floor, in a flash the Devil had his son and his eyes we’re glowing as his teeth we’re barred.

“Uhh…hey mister Devil, listen I wasn’t tryin’—” Mugman said but the Devil wasn’t in any mood to talk things out reasonably,

“ **GET OUT!** ” The Devil screamed his voice having gone demonic. Mugman and King Dice we’re so terrified they ran out of the casino and didn’t look back. After a few moments the Devil cooled down enough to think straight as he realized his error. The demon looked at Soother who was looking back up at his father with red, puffy eyes and bloody-tear-stained cheeks. The Devil felt tears threaten to build in his eyes but he pushed them back, he then looked at the things King Dice had gotten for him and sighed.

“You idiot.” The Devil said as he used his tail to pick up the bags and walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, before you start reading the next chapter, I'd like to thank all of the readers for reading my story and getting me 100 hits! This has never happened to me so thanks alot! And don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Every little bit helps!

The next morning came as King Dice was just putting his shoes on to head out widest talking to Pirouletta.

“And then he just lost it and Mugman and I ran back home.” King Dice said, Pirouletta put her hand on the side of her cheek in thought.

“Hmmm….who knew the Devil could be so protective.” She said, King Dice shrugged.

“It’s just…..odd. The Devil comes here, causes no trouble, asks for my help, and go nuts whenever anyone but him touches his son.” He said,

“The Devil could have adopted.” Pirouletta said. King Dice shook his head,

“No, they’re facial features are too similar for his kid to have been adopted. Who could have the Devil mated with to get Soother? And why, I know one thing for sure….the Devil was not a family man when we knew him. Something had to have happened.” He said.

“Can’t argue with that.” Pirouletta said, King Dice then stood up and straightened his purple tux jacket.

“Well Mugman and I will he visiting there again once we get Cuphead on board.” He said, Pirouletta then walked over to King Dice and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Well good luck.” Pirouletta said,

“Well I don’t think I’m gonna need luck with you in my life.” King Dice said with a chuckle. Pirouletta giggled and wished her husband farewell as he left.

* * *

Cuphead, Mugman, and King Dice all sat at one of Inkwell’s several outdoor café’s.

“No.” Cuphead said,

“But Cups.” Mugman tried to speak only for his brother to cut him off.

“No way, if the Devil dosen’t want us around then that’s on him. But there is no way I’m getting in the middle of his drama.” Cuphead said,

“But aren’t you just the least bit curious or suspicious?” King Dice said. Cuphead rolled his eyes,

“Of course I am, but I’m bit getting involved, if he’s not causing trouble then there’s no reason to even associate yourselves with them. And helping him or trying to figure out why and how he has a son is only gonna lead to trouble.” He said.

“But Cups, he needs some help the Devil has never raised a child before and he’s on his own.” Mugman said, but Cuphead stood his ground.

“I don’t care, let’s just leave him be.” Cuphead said, King Dice at this point had just realized something as he put a hand on his chin.

“Now that I think about it…. _where is_ the mother?” King Dice said, and that prompted the two brothers into silence.

“Do you think something happened to the mother?” Mugman said concern lacing his voice,

“That would answer one question but raises about a dozen more.” King Dice said. And Cuphead had to admit he was now starting to feel his curiosity growing. He sighed now realizing that he wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew what was going on with the Devil.

“Ya know what? Fine, I’m in.” Cuphead said,

“Yes!” Mugman and King Dice exclaimed.

“So…when are we heading there?” Cuphead said,

“Tonight.” King Dice replied.

“Yeah, and lets get a crib for the baby!” Mugman said, King Dice and Cuphead simply shook their heads they often couldn’t believe how helpful Mugman could be.

* * *

Night came and the Devil was sitting on his bed with his son nearby as he watched Soother hug a stuffed lamb plushie that King Dice had bought. He had to admit his son was very cute, oddly enough for one that was a demon. Soother hugged the toy as his eyes drifted over to his father, the demon baby giggled he playfully hid behind the stuffed lamb. The Devil chuckled and gently pushed the lamb down in order to meet his son’s eyes. The baby demon giggled and let out the cutest growl any creature could produce (at least in the Devil’s eyes).

Soother then bit the ear of the toy lamb and pulled slightly giving another growl. The Devil growled back softly as he pulled on the lamb. Soother growled again and wobbly got into a crawling position. The Devil pulled the lamb towards him making his growl less menacing then it normal, Soother growled more and came forward on shaky steps. The grown demon kept doing this until Soother fell into the Devil’s lap still holding onto the lamb.

The Devil then began to tickle Soother on his stomach knowing that was where his son was the most sensitive. Soother began to howl with laughter as a smile stretched across his face.

“Who’s my silly-willy-cutesy-wootsy-demon? I think it’s you!” The Devil said, the baby demon laughed even more in response. The grown demon then began to tickle Soother even more, he loved seeing his son smile and giggle. But he hated it when it wasn’t caused by him, that’s what had gotten the Devil into the yet-to-be-revamped-nursery. He had heard his son’s laughter and immediately felt angry and jealous. And when the Devil saw Mugman touching his son he had lost it, no one touched his son especially not those cups that had defeated him and ruined his life!

The Devil stopped tickling Soother for a minute knowing that if his temper we’re to rise anymore he’d end up hurting his son, and he’d hate himself for that. The grown demon took a deep breathe and waited for his temper to cool before going back to ticking his son. Soother started giggling again his face turning red from laughter.

“Who’s my fuzzy-wuzzy demon? Are you it? Are you?” The Devil said, “I wove you! I lovey-wove you!” At this point Soother’s face had gone completely red from laughing. And the Devil decided that his son needed a break as he started chuckling. He then watched as Soother grabbed his lamb and let out a cute yawn before falling asleep. The Devil’s eyes then drifted towards his room doors, he wondered if he could hold his son in his arms and sweep the nursery with his tail. But that thought was soon forgotten when he saw the door was open with Cuphead, Mugman, and King Dice at the door all slack-jawed.

The Devil felt his mouth go dry as his cheeks and the tips of his ears grow warm, as his tail went lip. When had they gotten here? Or more importantly, how long had they been there? The more the Devil thought the more embarrassed he became and as he snapped his fingers the door shut and locked. The Devil hugged his son close as he allowed his parental instincts to override his humiliation.

However after a few minutes there was a knock at the door. The Devil didn’t respond though he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Cuphead or Mugman.

“Devil?” Mugman’s voice came through the door, the Devil groaned his cheeks and ears burning brighter.

_‘Of course it’s him, why would I expect God to be in my favor?’_ The Devil thought, as he decided not to reply to his uninvited guest he was willing to let King Dice help him…but those cups? Not a chance, only a miracle could make that happen. The Devil heard more knocking at the door,

“Uh….Devil, sorry about barging in again and ticklin’ your son. But, do ya think I’d be too much to ask if I talked to ya for a minute?” Mugman asked. The Devil felt his temper rise as he let a demonic growl escape his lips his eyes glowing. He didn’t feel like dealing with anyone right now, the Devil just wanted him and Soother to be left alone.

Meanwhile outside the door Mugman had taken a few steps back and was now heading to the nursery. When he got there he saw that King Dice was using a paintstick to paint the right wall banana yellow. Cuphead was sweeping up all the dust on the floor. Outside the room there we’re parts to build a crib with a small mattress included, a high chair (which Mugman was impressed that the Devil could build on his own). There was also a shopping bag with a changing table, a changing mat, and a pack of baby monitors.

“The Devil dosen’t want to talk with us.” Mugman said, Cuphead scoffed.

“I could’ve told you that. But to be fair I don’t blame him, who knew the king of Hell would ever baby talk to someone?” Cuphead said with a chuckle,

“Cups!” Mugman began to scold only for King Dice to cut him off.

“Well he is right, if someone told me a few days ago that the Devil would do that I’d laugh in their faces.” King Dice said, Mugman sighed getting a bit annoyed.

“Well I won’t lie, I didn’t expect it. But I think it’s very sweet, it shows the Devil has a heart deep down in him.” He said,

“Yeah, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down.” Cuphead joked. And King Dice chuckled in response,

“You two are so mean.” Mugman said before he went outside to build the crib.

And as a couple of hours passed the three had finished their respective jobs and set up the nursery. By the time they we’re done for the night the built crib, highchair, and changing table was in the center of the room. The baby bottle, baby monitors, bottle warmer, and blue blanket all sat in the crib as the banana yellow walls dried and the floor shimmered. King Dice took the buckets of yellow paint in his hands as him, Cuphead, and Mugman left.

“Seeya Devil, hope you and your silly-willy-cutesy-wootsy-son like the room!” Cuphead said laughing, his twin brother groaned.

“I’m sorry for him, seeya Devil!” Mugman said,

“Bye.” King Dice simply said and as soon as the casino doors shut the Devil’s room door opened. The Devil hesitantly walked out his room, holding his son. He looked at the nursery the smell of wet pain filling his nose. The grown demon looked surprised for a minute before smiling happily, he found the color a bit too bright but it did match Soother’s personality calm and cheerful. The Devil then walked back to his room secretly very glad for the help.

* * *

At the Dice residence, Princess Dice looked angrily (and sadly) at her cards as she put them on the windowsill of her room. The girl looked out the window at the starry night sky and watched as her dad separated from Cuphead and Mugman now heading home.

_‘The Devil’s the devil. He can’t just magically turn good, he’s the king of sins.’_ King Dice’s voice rang through Princess’s head,

“Ugh, what does he know? Anyone can change even the Devil.” The girl pouted.

“You know, you aren’t wrong about that.” A voice said, Princess looked from where the sound had been coming from and as she looked out her window she saw a dirty orange imp. The girl jumped and took a few steps back from her window, she knew that imps normally we’re mischievous devils or sprites and she did not want be near it. Even if Princess had faith that the Devil himself was good she doubted this imp was the same way as it had a wicked grin. The dirty orange imp opened the window and flew inside making sure to grab Princess’s deck of cards. The imp flew in the air with a cruel smirk,

“Hello child, sad that you can’t have pet cards like your dear father?” He said. Princess Dice’s eyes widened in shock,

“How did you—” She said only to be interrupted.

“As soon as I saw you, I knew all your thoughts child.” The imp said, “Now look I know you know that the Devil is on the Isle. And I’m willing to strike a deal with you.” He grinned shuffling the deck of cards. Princess Dice wasn’t buying this for one moment, she knew a scammer or a scam when she saw one.

“Forget it, I’m not striking a deal with you. And besides, why would I help you anyway?” Princess said putting her hands on her hips, the imp then gained a sad look his ears drooping and his eyes becoming glossy.

“To help a struggling family of course. The Devil and our queen got into an argument and the Devil left in a furious rage taking their son! Now the queen realizes her mistake and wants to name amends, but she can’t find her husband or son! You know where the Devil is, so please won’t you help the queen of Hell?” The imp said, but that did nothing to change Princess’s mind.

“Pass.” She said, the imp groaned in annoyance and held out the cards to Princess Dice.

“You’re a tough nut to crack, kid, I’ll give you that. Since you won’t except my sob story, then how about this? The queen will be thankful when her family is back together, so thankful that she’ll make your cards come to life! The queen gets her hubby and son back, and you get you magical card pets it’s a win-win. All you have to do is tell me.” The imp said and Princess Dice bit her lip, she knew trusting this imp wasn’t a good idea….but she could be wrong. Finally Princess Dice nodded,

“He’s at the casino.” She said. The imp smiled wickedly,

“Really now? Well I’ll be sure to tell the queen, and in twenty-four hours you will have your pets.” The imp said. He then put the cards in Princess’s hands before flying out the window. Never stopping even for one moment.

The dirty orange imp had flew all the way to Hell and was now on his way to the royal castle throne room, where they’re leader resided. Once he got the doors he busted them open zipping into the room. The imp opened his mouth to speak only for his leader to cut him off.

“ **YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR COMING INTO MY THRONE ROOM UNANNOUNCED!** ” The demonic voice said as it slammed the bottom of a golden trident on the floor. The imp flinched and bowed before his leader.

“I do! I do! I just found the whereabouts of the Devil and Soother!” The imp said, his ruler gained a surprised look on it’s face.

“Really?” The leader said,

“Yes, your majesty.” The imp said. The ruler cackled evilly,

“Well get ever imp, demon, skeleton, soul, and serpent on the job to find them! Stay out of sight too! And do whatever you need to do to close off any and every escape rout! We’ll strike when they least expect it! Now get going!” The leader said and the imp nodded.

“Yes, my queen!” The imp said before flying out of the room, the queen laughed evilly with a toothy grin.

“You two aren’t going to get away from me this time.” The queen whispered, her eyes glowing.


	5. Sacrifice

The Devil had gotten up early to his just as he looked at the nursery that was now (nearly) finished, the changing table was in the upper left corner as a shelf underneath it held the diapers, rash cream, baby wipes, and baby powder. A small table cabinet that the Devil had found in his closet had the bottle warmer, baby food, formula, baby bottle, and teething cookies in. The high chair stood against the right wall with a small plastic spoon on the tray. The crib was in the lower left corner as Soother laid in it hugging the stuffed lamb while his blue blanket covered him, a baby monitor was tied to one of the wooden bars that made up the crib. And finally soft, gentle music played in the room as the Devil pulled out the last item that King Dice had bought.

The item was a small, fancy looking, egg-snapped music box. The music box was red that had golden vine designs on it. The Devil placed the music box on top of the table cabinet and let it play as he noted his son’s ears and tail we’re swaying in sync with the music.

_'There, now it’s done.’_ The Devil tonight as he then opened the table cabinet and pulled out the large baby bottle that was full of water. The Devil poured a tablespoon of formula in it, shook, and put the bottle warmer on top of the table cabinet before putting the bottle in the machine’s dock. The grown demon walked over to Soother, lifted him out the crib, and gently took the stuffed lamb out of his grasp. Soother squirmed as he felt his coziness decrease drastically. The Devil put his son in the high chair and went back to the table cabinet to grab the now warm baby bottle and a jar of banana baby food.

The grown demon walked back over to Soother just in time to see his son slowly waking up. The Devil placed the bottle and the jar on the high chair’s tray. Soother began to whine and looked close to crying from being woken up but as he saw his baby bottle he perked up and tried to reach for it, only to find that it was just barely out of his reach. The baby demon looked like he was ready to throw a fit, first he was woken up, now he couldn’t get his milk. But Soother’s expression changed when he saw the jar and his father holding a yellow glob of who-knew-what on a spoon. The baby demon’s nose scrunched up in distaste, Soother didn’t want that he wanted milk.

“Come on, eat it. It’s yummy.” The Devil said, Soother didn’t budge however as he pressed his head against the back of his seat. He looked at the weird substance and back at his father, Soother then leaned his head over to the spoon and the Devil gently glided the spoon into his son’s open mouth. And in a split second the Devil saw his son’s eyes light up, he then gently pulled the spoon out of his son’s mouth as Soother swallowed. Soother tilted his head as he looked at the jar the substance tasted sweet, had that come for the jar? Well there was nothing else it could’ve come from so that mysterious good-tasting stuff must’ve came from the jar.

Finally Soother smiled and babbled happily reaching out for the spoon, the Devil chuckled and got another spoonful of baby food for his son. Soother giggled and opened his mouth, and he was rewarded with the sweet taste again. But eventually the baby demon got full and as the Devil offered another spoonful Soother shook his head. The Devil took this as a sign that his son had enough for now and screwed the lid on the jar before cleaning off the spoon with a baby wipe and putting the spoon and jar away. Soother was taken from the highchair and was promptly burped, the baby demon looked over to his bottle of milk but had no appetite left to even feign interest.

The Devil was just about to put his son back in the crib, but that is until he swore he saw an imp pass his son’s nursery window. The grown demon felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at his son, the demon quickly grabbed a pacifier and hung it by his son’s neck thanks to the pacifiers strap. The Devil then left the nursery and took the blanket and stuffed lamb from Soother’s crib before flying down the stairs, holding his son tight. The demon ran out of the casino and used every shortcut possible as he hugged the shadows for security. The Devil sniffed the air as the scent of death and sulfur sent a chill up his spine, but another scent he picked up was King Dice. He needed to find his ex-right-hand-man!

_‘Gotta get Soother somewhere safe, gotta lead them off his trail.’_ The thought repeated in the Devil’s head, and soon the grown demon found himself at the Dice residence. The Devil knocked on the door and used the time to look around anxiously as his heart drumming from utter terror. The few Inkwell citizens that we’re up at such an early hour glared at the Devil before noticing Soother and gaining a bewildered look. But the (temporal) hateful glares is not what made the demon nervous. He could sense something or someone supernatural was closing in fast, and he needed every second he could get or else everything would be for not.

The Devil pounded on the door again, he didn’t have time for this! He needed to hurry! Finally the door opener and it revealed a tired King Dice who was in purple pajamas. As soon as the die saw the Devil he gained a surprised if not somewhat annoyed look.

“Devil!? What are you doing here!? Don’t you know it’s five o'clock in the morning?” King Dice said,

“Shh! Please, I need you to let me inside, I have to ask you a huge favor. And I need to tell you something, I don’t have much time!” The Devil said not even trying to hide the fear in his voice. King Dice was taken aback but allowed the Devil inside, however as the demon stepped inside he shut the door and handed Soother (and his belongings) to King Dice. The die was completely stunned at this but that was nothing as he saw that the Devil, the king of Hell, was crying. Bloody tears streamed down the Devil’s face staining his fur. Meanwhile Soother was now crying as well thankfully his cries weren’t too loud,

“I-I-We’re being hunted.” The Devil said.

“What!?” King Dice said, “By who!? You’re the king of Hell!” The Devil felt his cheeks and ears grow warm as tears spilled from his eyes.

“No, no I’m not.” The Devil whispered, King Dice felt his jaw drop as he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Huh!?” He said,

“In Hell it’s the strongest who rules, and since Mugman and Cuphead beat my I was no longer the strongest. And the demons and imps didn’t want a mortal to rule so they got a demon, sucked most of my powers from me using old trident and gave it all to a new demon. They we’re even going to permanently kick me out of Hell, but the queen decided to be ‘merciful’ and allow me to stay as long as I obeyed her every command and married her. You can guess what happen to get Soother, but anyway she tried to hurt Soother one day so I took him and ran! And even since then I’ve been running until I got to Inkwell thinking that I was finally safe, bu-but I was wrong! They’re coming, so I need you to watch my son, raise him as your own!” The Devil said and the more he explained the more he cried.

“What!? But, Devil, you can’t just—” King Dice said only to be cut off with the Devil hugging him, the die gasped. The demon pulled back after a few seconds however and gave his son a kiss on the nose, and as soon as Soother saw his father he stopped crying. Soother reached out for his father and as the Devil saw this he felt his heart begin to break.

“Soother…..I’m so sorry. I have to do this. Please, remember me.” The grown demon said as he headed towards the door, and as Soother saw this he began to sob. The Devil opened the door and walked out with blood-tears flowing freely from his tear ducts as he heard Soother babble incoherently. The grown demon told himself not to look back, I’d make this so much easier, but as he heard one word that changed.

“Daddy!” Soother wailed, and the Devil turned to meet the tear-soaked cheeks of his son. They both locked eyes equaling in sorrow, the Devil couldn’t help but feel happiness and even more despair as he realized his son had said his first words. The grown demon shut his eyes tightly and turned back around before running.

“Daddy! Daddy! Dad—” Soother cried out before it was cut off by King Dice putting the pacifier in his mouth and putting the straps around his face, the baby demon continued to cry out ‘Daddy’ even after the Devil was long gone. Finally King Dice shut and locked the door as he felt tears of his own fill his eyes.

* * *

The Devil ran through the isle in hopes of finding some way off the place, he needed to get off this hunk of rock! The grown demon still used the shadows and shortcuts as a means to keep himself hidden, but he wasn’t as cautious as before. The Devil knew that now that his son was with King Dice, he’d be much safer. The demon could smell the scent of death and sulfur becoming stronger as his heart pounded even more and it got hard for him to breathe, she was coming! The Devil smiled as he saw that isle boats, if he got on one of those Soother would be home free! But the Devil’s hopes soon came crashing down as he saw skeletons jump out from the water and block out his way to the boats.

The Devil gasped as his fur fluffed out and the skeletons got closer, the demon turned around only to see that demons had gathered behind him. The grown demon looked up at the crowd to see if he could jump it, but he ended up finding that a group of imps. The Devil felt himself begin to hyperventilate and much to his horror the ground in front of him opened up and out came another demon that held a trident. The other demon was obviously female as she had glittery-platinum-silver fur, large hips and breasts, long manicured nails, horns that curled in gracefully, and finally her eyes we’re yellow with icy blue irises. The Devil felt his ears go back as his eyes widened,

“Hello, Devil.” The female demon said.

“Val-Valdosta….” The Devil said, Valdosta glared at the demon before her and used the end of the trident to press hard on her ‘lover’s’ chest.

“Where is my son?” Valdosta demanded pressing harder, the Devil gasped as some of the air was nearly knocked out of his lungs.

“I-I won’t tell you.” The Devil said, Valdosta’s eye’s narrowed and electricity shot through the trident and shocked the older demon. The Devil screamed in agony and as he screamed it had woke most of the Inkwell islanders. Valdosta only stopped when she saw that some of the islanders we’re now peeking put of their homes to see what was wrong. The female demon smiled wickedly at the Devil and as soon as he saw that look he felt his stomach churn. Valdosta then cleared her throat and used her trident to amplify her voice.

“ **Dear Inkwell citizens, I am here to deliver a message, who am I you may ask? I’m the _one_ and _only_ ruler, the _Queen_ of Hell. And I am here for one thing, my son, and I’m not leaving until I get him. But, if any of you can find him then I’ll reward the entire island with anything they want. I’ll even give you the luxury of watching me torment the Devil, I know you all don’t favor him in anyway. However, my forces will be searching the island and if they find my son before a resident does then…..you’ll all wish your dead when I’m done with you. Now, happy hunting to all.** ” The female demon said as she finished her speech, she then looked over to the Devil who was shaking in fear. Valdosta smiled as she saw the small crowd of Inkwell citizens that we’re trying to peek over her minions.

“Minions, you heard what I said, back to work! The rest of you mortals however….” Valdosta said she snapped her fingers and her royal throne appeared behind her, “….enjoy the show. Devil, you know what to do.” the demon then sat down and snapped her fingers again causing a footstool to appear. Valdosta then rested her feet on the footstool with a smirk, the Devil felt his ears and cheeks burn as he bit his lip. He then gulped and used his forked tongue to lick Valdosta’s feet. The small crowd of islanders snickered and began to take pictures as the Devil shut his eyes tight.

Hoping his son would be alright.


	6. Faker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright before y'all start I just wanted to say thank you wonderful readers for reading and loving my story! I now have over 200 hits! Let's strive for 300! Also don't forget to comment and leave kudos, your all wonderful.

Inkwell was in total chaos as half the isle was watching the Devil’s humiliation. While the other half of the isle and all of Hell was searching for the son of the Devil. And in all of this chaos Cuphead and Mugman we’re trying to find some sense in what was going on.

“Cuphead, where do you think Soother is?” Mugman said fearfully, he may not have gotten to know the Devil’s son all that well but he had quickly gotten attached to the little guy. Cuphead sighed in annoyance and frustration.

“I don’t know but half the isle and all of Hell is after him, I’ll go have a chat with the apparent queen of Hell while you look for Soother. Don’t let anyone or anything get him when you find him!” The hot-headed brother said, Mugman nodded and the two brothers tore apart.

* * *

King Dice and Pirouletta we’re both in the basement keeping an eye on Soother. They had finally managed to get Soother to stop crying. But, Soother still looked very sad and scared as his tail twitched and his ears dug into the back of his skull. His eyes we’re red and puffy from crying as he sucked on the pacifier, and every now and then he’d say a muffled ‘Daddy’. The poor baby demon sat on his blanket as he hugged his lamb plushie, and every now and then Soother would look at King Dice and Pirouletta for a short second before quickly looking away almost as if he was embarrassed.

And everytime King Dice or Pirouletta tried to pick Soother up the baby demon would look give them the most pitiful look the adults had ever seen.

“I wish we could cheer him up.” King Dice whispered,

“Maybe a picture of the Devil would get his spirits up. Do you have any, hun?” Pirouletta asked. King Dice thought for a minute, he was sure he had burnt anything to do with the Devil (except his cards) long ago. But maybe he could’ve missed something,

“Hmm…..maybe….” King Dice said.

“Let’s search, Princess, can you watch Soother for a minute?” Pirouletta called,

“Can I not? I’m busy!” Princess called back from her room.

“Princess, the entire underworld is after Soother and I promised the Devil I’d make sure his son would cared for! That includes his happiness! Get your butt down here!” King Dice retorted as he wasn’t in the mood for his daughters attitude, after a few minutes the sound of feet against wood echoed through the house. And soon a very annoyed Princess Dice stepped on the ground floor,

“Fine.” She finally said.

“Good, now if anything tries to get in here stay with Soother and call for us. Alright?” King Dice said,

“Yeah, yeah.” Princess Dice replied with a scoff. King Dice shook his head while Pirouletta sighed they we’re gonna have to fix their daughter’s attitude. But the parents decided to put it to the side for now and walked up the stairs. Princess Dice sat on the basement steps and pulled out her deck of cards before shuffling them from hand-to-hand.

“That demon out there better keep her end of the deal.” The girl muttered as she just watch her cards, but after a while she stopped when she felt she was being watched. Princess Dice stopped shuffling her cards and looked up to see Soother who was eyeing her. The demon trembled looking close to tears behind those tears there was a spark of awe and curiosity. Princess Dice smiled and shuffled her cards before letting them fly into the air, the cards perfectly landed into a card castle right in front of Soother. The demon baby gasped behind his pacifier and looked at the card castle. Princess Dice chuckled, she loved a good audience, and with a baby this would be good practice.

She walked down the stairs and pulled a card from the bottom of the castle, and as if by magic the castle stayed up. Soother watched Princess Dice intently, when suddenly she pulled his pacifier out of his mouth. The baby demon was going to cry that is until Princess Dice put a finger over Soother’s mouth. The girl put Soother’s pacifier and her current card in one hand and shut her palm over the items. Princess Dice smiled cheekily before snapping her fingers and a puff of smoke came from her clasped hand.

She undid her hand and Soother giggled clapping his hands as the card now had a pacifier design in the center and red ‘S’ marks on the upper left and lower right corners. Princess Dice handed the card to Soother who looked at it wondering where had the other card and his pacifier had went. Princess Dice chuckled and snapped her fingers again, and with a puff of smoke Soother now held his pacifier and her card in his hand. Soother smiled and put his pacifier in his mouth, Princess Dice took her crumpled card and showed it to the baby demon. And Soother eye’d it with wonder, Princess Dice then took the card from the top and pulled it causing the card to straighten itself.

Soother smiled and tried to reach out for the card but suddenly there was a knock at the door. Princess Dice groaned and handed the card to Soother before going to the front door. When Soother got to the door She saw it was Mugman.

“Oh hey, Sir Mugman.” Princess Dice,

“Hey, Princess Dice, there’s not much time! Have ya seen Soother?” Mugman said hurriedly.

“Oh yeah! He’s in the basement.” Princess Dice said as she let Mugman in, but as she did she felt very cold all of a sudden.

“Good! Cuphead and I are gonna get him to a safety bunker till we can fix this! Tell your mama and dada I got him, alright?” Mugman said we he ran down the stairs to the basement,

“Uh sure! But are you positive you should go out there?” Princess Dice said as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm.

“Yep!” Mugman replied as he ran back up the basement stairs now holding Soother,

“Uh….okay, bye.” Princess Dice replied but Mugman didn’t even spare a glance as he walked out the door but before the door shut Princess Dice swore she heard Soother whimper. Princess Dice didn’t have time to think about it though as she looked behind her to see her deck of cards we’re….climbing up the basement stairs! The die-headed-girl smiled with ever-lasting joy as she ran over to her now living deck of cards.

Looks like the Queen of Hell did keep up her end of the deal.

* * *

Meanwhile Mugman walked into the nearest alleyway and as he set Soother down the two locked eye’s. Soother whimpered and began to silently cry as Mugman’s eyes glowed. Mugman chuckled evilly before black flames surrounded and engulfed him. Once the flames subsided they revealed an inky blue imp. The imp then picked Soother up who thrashed in his arms.

In fact, Soother squirmed around so much that his lamb plush fell from his hands.

“That was too easy.” The imp said before walking out of the alleyway, leaving the lamb behind.


	7. One Step Ahead

Valdosta cracked a whip and it dug into the Devil’s bruised and bleeding back like butter on toast. The Devil dug his claws into the dirt as tears of blood stained the ground below. But the demon didn’t scream, he didn’t beg for it the stop, he didn’t lash out at the crowd that was mocking him and damn them for Hell. He wouldn’t give in any sort of satisfaction, besides, even if he spent eternity being tortured it would be worth it with his son safe and sound. But even as the Devil felt a sense of accomplishment his heart couldn’t help but feel very heavy at the thought of not seeing his son grow up.  
  
He’d never see his son go to school, learn to drive, head off to collage, graduate, fall in love, get married, have kids, it was enough to almost make the Devil want to take his son with him. But the demon shook the thought out of his head, no, that’d be selfish his son deserved a good life….even if it was without him. But suddenly the demon was pulled put of his thoughts when he was turned over and forced to lay on his back. It was Valdosta, as she hissed at the Devil looking furious as she used her trident to knock the wind out of the demon.

“Where is my son!?” Valdosta demanded her voice demonic,

“I’ll never tell you!” Devil said as his voice was weak from pain (and internal screaming). Valdosta glared at the demon before pressing harder on her trident and trailing it down to the underside of the Devil’s sheath. She licked her lips lust filling her eyes, the Devil gulped he had seen that look before it was the look she had given him before Soother had came into the world nine months later. The Devil felt his face and ears redden as his tail wrapped around his thigh for any sort of safety or security.

“Va-Valdosta…..there’s a crowd here….please….don’t do anything you’ll regret.” The Devil said as he struggled to keep fear from his voice, Valdosta smiled as an evil chuckle escaped her lips.

“Regret? I don’t know the word, besides, I think Soother would love a little brother. Don’t you think so?” Valdosta said mockingly. She knew the only person who was gonna regret their decisions was the Devil. But just as she was going to fully humiliate the Devil did the sound of a baby crying fill her ears. That caused Valdosta’s eyes to glow and a face-splitting-grin to come over her face. The Devil’s eyes glowed as well as his blood ran cold. No…..it couldn’t be Soother…..right?  
  
But the Devil app got his answer when am imp pushed his way through the crowd holding Soother in his arms who was wailing tears streaming from his eyes. Members of the crowd watched in shock, amazement, and fear as they saw the baby demon. Valdosta stopped what she was doing and walked over to the imp, the crowd was now slowly shrinking in size as many of the Inkwell residents we’re trying to run off undetected. The imp handed Soother to Valdosta and as soon as the imp did this the baby demon stopped wailing as tears still poured from his eye’s.

“There you are! My beautiful baby boy! You there, take Soother back down to Hell and put him in his room. Understand?” Valdosta said her eyes glowing threateningly, the imp gulped and nodded. The female demon smiled and banged the bottom of the trident on the ground, a cavern opened up with flames coming from it. Valdosta snapped her fingers, Soother and the Devil winced as magic coursed through their veins.

“There, that should make them more…..obedient.” Valdosta said but before the imp could jump down into the pit, Cuphead burst through the dwindling crowd.

“Stop right there!” Cuphead said holding his right hand in a gun position, Valdosta glared at the cup before bursting into laughter. Cuphead simply boiled over with anger and got ready to shoot but Valdosta simply lifted the cups head off his body.

“He-Hey! Put my head back! I will shoot!” Cuphead demanded, Valdosta simply giggled as she took a sip from Cuphead’s head.

“Did you really think I didn’t see you and your wimpy younger brother coming? How else did you think I got my child so easily?” Valdosta said and at this point the small crowd was muttering among each other,

“What did you do to my brother!?” Cuphead shouted.

“Why should I tell you? I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Valdosta said she then slammed the bottom of her trident against Cuphead’s chest, the cup screamed out in pain. Magic immediately jetted through Cuphead and in a matter of seconds the cup was out cold. The crowd gasped and Valdosta placed Cuphead’s head back on his body before picking up his body and shoving it to the pavement.

“Now what should I do with a whole island of sinners? Well there is really only one thing to do with sinners…..send them to Hell.” Valdosta said her voice going demonic at the end, the crowd of citizens screamed bloody murder as they all began to run away. Valdosta simply snapped her fingers and all of her minions started tracking down the residents of Inkwell. The female demon then looked over to the imp before nodding the imp nodded back and jumped into the cavern bellow. And as Valdosta looked over to the Devil who’s eyes were now blue from the magic.

“Now, as for you Devil, I don’t think anyone will miss you.” Valdosta said, she then used the front of the trident to slow and painfully cut deep bleeding wounds into the Devil’s stomach. The Devil let out a feeble whimper of pain as the wound began to bleed out immediately. Valdosta laughed darkly before jumping into the cavern leaving the island in chaos, people screaming, an unconscious Cuphead, and the Devil bleeding out.


	8. Taking Back Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone I just wanted to once again say thanks for reading my story! Now we're over 300 hits! Tell your friends about my story, let's reach 400!

Elder Kettle and Cuphead weaved their way through the Inkwell island residents that had seeked shelter from Valdosta’s minions.

“Everyone move.” Elder Kettle said, he couldn’t believe he was struggling to get through his own home, he couldn’t believe the Devil had a wife let alone a son, but to top it all off he couldn’t believe that all of them we’re now in utter peril. But the old kettle decided to not think about that as him and his son finally got to the guest room where the Devil laid. The Devil’s fur had paled to a sickly grey color as there we’re stitches sewn in his stomach. The demon was starting to wake up as some of the Inkwell residents watched in curiosity and fear. The Devil’s eyes cracked open,

“Devil, are you alright?” Cuphead cautiously asked. The demon sat up wincing slightly in pain as he seemed a bit confused. But in a split second his eyes widened,

“Where’s Soother, where is he? Please tell me you have my son!” The Devil said desperation in his voice, Cuphead and Elder Kettle shared looks.

“Well….you see…I’m sorry Devil but your son was taken by Valdosta.” Elder Kettle said, and for a moment everything was silent as it seemed as if the Devil was letting the news sink in.

“Uh….Devil…?” Cuphead said not sure if he should get ready to shoot,

“ **King Dice!** ” The Devil suddenly shouted as he shot up from the bed knocking Cuphead and Elder Kettle to the ground. The remaining Inkwell residents moved out the way and King Dice got in front if his family just before the demon came towering over them.

“No-Now hold on Devil, let’s talk things out before you do something your gonna regret.” King Dice said sweat pouring from his brow,

“Regret!? I’m not going to regret this!” The Devil said as he raised his hand.

“Wait! It’s not my dad’s fault!” Princess Dice suddenly said as she pushed passed her father, the demon looked down at the girl before lowering himself to her height.

“Then who’s fault was it.” The Devil said, Princess Dice gulped hard the demon might’ve been hurt and no longer at full power. But the girl knew the Devil could still hurt her,

“I-It’s my fault…..I-I made a deal with some imp that would make my cards come to life like my dad’s. A-And in exchange you and your son would go back to Valdosta. A-And I gave your son to who I thought was Mugman but that must’ve been one of her minions tricking me. But…..heh…if it helps anything your son is real sweet.” Princess Dice said as her entire body shook. And for a few seconds the Devil was silent and Cuphead used this time to squeeze through the crowd. But just as Cuphead was going to reach the demon the Devil grabbed Princess Dice by her right arm and pulled her up to meet his height.

“I’m going to make you pay for what you did.” The demon said,

“Wait, Devil!” Cuphead said and the demon turned his gaze to the cup. “We can save your son, we’ve got time right?” He said, and the Devil thought for a moment before letting Princess Dice go. And without another word he headed to towards the door. Cuphead and King Dice sighed in relief,

“We’ll talk about what you did later missy.” King Dice said and Princess Dice shrank looking down at her feet. The man then followed Cuphead out the knowing that the Devil would need some help.

* * *

The sound of a baby crying pierced the air as Mugman’s eyes snapped open. Mugman looked around and saw he was in some sort of cell, the man tried to get up but he found that his legs had chains on them that we’re attached to the ground. Mugman thought for a moment he couldn’t quite remember what had happened to get him here, but right now Mugman wasn’t focused on that he was more focused on the baby that was crying. Suddenly though the cell door opened and Mugman saw Valdosta. The female demon looked down at Mugman before smiling evily.

“I’m glad your awake, now, I can finally have a witness to my glorious plan.” Valdosta said, she then snapped her fingers and the chains that held Mugman down snapped as the cup glowed for a short second. And before Mugman could do anything he was levitated into the air and forced to follow Valdosta who held the trident tightly in her grasp. And as the cup was led out of the cell he realized he had been kept in some sort of dungeon. Mugman looked around he saw many souls and Inkwell residents locked in their own cells. Soon the cup was led through the halls of what looked to be castle before he was brought into the throne room.

And Mugman gasped at what he saw, Soother was at the center of the room as he sat in the middle of a demonic ceremonic circle. The baby demon was crying his eyes out as many of Hell’s citizens surrounded the circle making sure to be a safe distance away. Valdosta smiled and levitated Mugman into the arms of an ash grey demon who held the cup so tight he was struggling to breathe. The female demon snapped her fingers and a path was made for her. Valdosta stopped at the edge of the circle as Soother was still crying a puddle of blood tears slowly forming around him.

The female demon rolled her eyes at this display and turned around to the crowd.

“Welcome everyone to this wonderful celebration. Today is the day that my son, Soother Bloodmoon, will go through the cleansing process. This process will destroy any goodness and morals my son has and he will be reborn as a truly sinful being! Not only will this make him a true demon, but he will gain powers that are unique and special to him only! Now….let’s gets started!” Valdosta said as she turned back to Soother, she then put the front part of the trident on the circle. Mugman began to squirm and tried to get free from the demons grasp but it proved to be futile. The trident glowed and after a few moments the circle began to glow as well. Soother looked at his mother with begging (and glowing) eyes but Valdosta didn’t seem to care as flames rose from the ground and completely covered the baby demon. Mugman could only watch in horror as the wall of flames glowed a bright blue with unholy screams coming from it.

Valdosta watched with a triumphant and happy smile. Suddenly though the throne room doors opened and the Devil came in with Cuphead and King Dice behind him. The grown demon let out a demonic roar and that caused everyone in the room to fly back. All except for Valdosta and Soother of course as the female demon dug the bottom of the trident into the ground. The roar also caused the wall is flames to go out.

With the flames completely out it revealed Soother who’s onesie and diaper had been completely burned off as his body and eyes were now glowing. The baby demon looked confused for a moment before he was picked up by someone.

“Soother? Soother, are you in there?” The Devil said as Soother locked eyes with him, at first the baby demon looked very confused before his eyes lit up and he giggled.

“Daddy!” Soother said and the Devil let out a sigh of relief,

“You! You will pay for this! I should’ve cut your head clean off when I had the chance!” Valdosta said as got up her trident and eyes glowing. The Devil put Soother in King Dice’s arms before he cracked his knuckles.

“Come and get it.” The Devil said and it was then the Valdosta’s minions got up getting ready to right,

“Stop, you can all watch the show. I’m going to give the Devil a beating he’ll never forget.” Valdosta said.

“If anything happens to him Dice, you will wake up next to your daughter’s corpse.” The Devil said, before he extended his claws and charged for Valdosta. The female demon followed suit colliding with her opponent using her trident to knock the wind out of the demon. Mugman raised his hand and put it in his usual gun position as he got ready to fire. But the cup felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, Mugman jumped and looked to see the ash grey demon.

“You can’t intervene.” The demon said, and Mugman nodded before running over to his brother. Meanwhile Valdosta slammed the Devil into the wall pushing the trident into his chest.

“Beat em’ Devil!” King Dice said,

“I know you can do it!” Cuphead said. The Devil ground his teeth together before taking a deep breathe and blowing fire into Valdosta’s face. The female demon shrieked dropping the trident she then shook her head causing the flames to go out. Revealing that one side of her face the fur had been singed while the other side had the skin and fur burnt off. Valdosta ran for the trident but the Devil kicked the trident to the side.

The trident slide against the ground and landed by King Dice’s feet, when Soother saw this however he began to babble incoherently trying to reach for the trident. Meanwhile Valdosta charged for the Devil but the demon saw this coming and grabbed his opponent by her horn before spinning. Valdosta around and letting go, the female demon went soaring into King Dice, Soother, Mugman, and Cuphead knocking then down. Mugman landed near the demonic ceremonic circle, King Dice’s back slammed against the door, Cuphead landed on his back, and Soother went flying into the air landing into the arms of Mugman. Valdosa had fallen onto her stomach her claws inches away from the trident.

And as she snapped out of her daze she smiled wickedly reaching for the trident. Soother saw the trident and did the same and as he did this the handle of the trident began to glow a bright blue. The trident then began to slowly drag on the ground straight for Soother. Valdosta gasped and slammed her hand down but it was too late at the trident landed right into the hands of Soother. Everyone gasped and the room was in tense silence, Mugman bit his lip not sure if taking the trident from Soother would be wise.

The baby demon’s eyes began to glow as his fur seemed to sparkle, Soother’s hands gripped tightly around the trident before he aimed it directly at his mother. Valdosta felt her heart skip a beat,

“Now, Soother, honey why don’t you give mommy the trident? A-And I’ll get you some nice milk, how does that sound?” She gently said. Soother looked at Valdosta for a moment before his eyes completely turned a bright blue and his fur went pitch black.

“ **Not my mommy.** ” Soother said a demonic voice before the trident glowed, Valdosta didn’t even have time to blink before she felt all her magic painfully being sucked from her and into the trident. The female demon screamed and tried to run but she was paralyzed. And as everyone watched in a mixture of horror, shock, and disbelief the grown demon started to become younger. First Valdosta looked to be a teenager, then she was demon child close to puberty, finally she was around Soother’s she crying blood tears. Soother however didn’t stop, and soon Valdosta became smaller until she faded along with her cries as the last of her magic was soaked up by the trident.

And once Soother was done his eyes and fur went back to normal. He then aimed the trident towards the Devil and the demon flinched. But the Devil (and everyone else) was surprised when Soother started to give Valdosta’s magic to him. The Devil gasped as his fur regained it’s black coloring, the stiches in his skin faded and the skin itself repaired itself. The demon could feel his power returning as the last of Valdosta’s magic went into him.

And with that Soother was done as he yawned and let go of the trident. The Devil walked over and picked up the trident and his son,

“De-Devil….” Mugman started only to get cut off.

“Trust me.” The Devil said as he faced the crowd who was murmuring to one another, the demon then cleared his throat and the crowd fell silent. “Alright everyone, you know the jiff, whoever is the strongest rules. And since Soother defeated Valdosta he gets to call the shots.” He said, before he put a groggy Soother on the ground handing him the trident once more. Soother looked around at the crowd as he held the trident, he then looked up to his father who nodded. The trident then began to glow, as the baby demon licked his lips.

“Let e-everyone go a-and stop attacking my home.” Soother stammered, using the trident to help him speak. The crowd stood in silence for a moment before Soother’s eyes glowed a bright blue and his fur went black again. “ **Do it _NOW_!** ” Soother ordered and all the minions went to work, once they we’re all gone the baby demon giggled his fur and eyes going back to normal. The Devil smiled picking his son up,

“Who’s my little terror?” the demon asked.

“Me!” Soother replied with a giggle,

“Okay, Devil, this is great and all but….who’s gonna rule over Hell?” Cuphead asked. The Devil chuckled,

“That will be Soother’s decision.” He said. And as he said that Soother giggled again as he snuggled up to the trident.


	9. Epilogue

“Your amazing Soother.”

“Who’s a hero? You are!”

“Such a cute little guy!” The Inkwell residents said, as they all left the party that had been thrown in Soother’s (and to a lesser extent the Devil’s honor). Decorations and trash was all over the casino as Princess Dice cleaned up the mess (to serve out her punishment). King Dice and Pirouletta stayed behind to watch over their daughter. The casino floor had been renovated into the living room as a brown carpet covered the floor. A few couches and armchairs we’re evenly spread out on the casino floor and brown curtains we’re draped over the windows.

The Devil sat on one of the couches as he fed Soother a warm bottle of milk. Soother drank the milk greedily as he wore a banana yellow onesie his tail wagging happily. Princess Dice would often shoot glances at Soother before looking away.

“Is he doing alright?” King Dice asked,

“Yes, we came just at the right time, one second longer and my son would no longer be himself.” The Devil said.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything wrong with him?” Pirouletta asked,

“Hmm….he might be a little corrupted but compared to me he’s a saint. I’ll have to give him baptism or an exorcism when he is older but that’s it.” The Devil replied as Soother’s eyes began to droop. And without another word the demon got up and took his son upstairs. The Devil walked into Soother’s nursery and placed him down in his crib. Soother snuggled up in his blankets as the Devil took his bottle out of his mouth. The baby demon whined slightly at his milk being taken buy the Devil soon shushed him. The Devil then turned the music box on and pleasant music filled the room.

He then looked around before giving Soother a kiss on the cheek and leaving. And as Soother’s eyes closed they turned a bright blue color before going back to normal.


End file.
